Florist
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Perbincangan ringan, pujian dan dalih mungkin akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan. Tentu dengan sedikit dorongan dan bantuan topik global yang menghangat. Green peace mulai menular/"Karena Hinata-chan jago soal beginian, bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan melakukannya untukku?"/NaruHina/OoC/AU


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : K**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Naruto U, Hinata H, Ino Y**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Florist**  
**.**

**.**

"Ohayooo. Yooo, Ino-chaaan"

"Berhenti berteriak, baka" gadis blonde itu berkacak pinggang dengan sekop kecil di tangan kanannya. Memasang tampang kesal kepada seseorang yang sedang melewatinya – mengayuh sepeda dengan wajah ceria. Dua kotak alumunium besar di bncengannya tampak sedikit oleng karena berusaha menghindari jangkauan Ino Yamanaka.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan," mengabaikan mata yang memandangnya tajam, dia menyapa gadis yang kini memandang kejadian rutinan itu, masih dengan pot coklat yang berada di dekapannya.

"Pagi, Naruto-kun," gadis lavender itu menyahut ringan. Menahan tawa karena teman blondenya tengah menahan kesal, tapi tetap menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya kepada pemuda yang juga bersurai blonde. Tak lupa rona yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Tunggal Namikaze melambaikan tangan, masih dengan senyum cerianya yang menatap dua gadis di depan toko bunga. Tak takut jika dia mungkin saja menabrak orang.

"Baka. Dia merusak pagiku – " masih dengan tangan di pinggang, dia melihat Hinata yang masih tersenyum geli, " – dan berhenti tertawa, Hinata. Sungguh, dia menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui dia sepupuku" Kini dia jongkok, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena suara cempreng Naruto. Memindahkan benda gembur dari wadah plastik kemasannya ke beberapa pot coklat kecil yang berderet rapi di hadapannya dengan sekop kecil ditangan kanannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan plastik. Tangan kirinya yang juga bersarung plastik berpindah dari pot satu ke pot lain, menjaga agar benda gembur itu tak terlalu berceceran.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino-chan. Dia tidak separah itu, kok" pot dengan ukuran lumayan besar di dekapannya berpindah ke rak hitam yang tersusun diagonal, tiap papan horizontal berbeda jarak antara papan satu dan papan lain yang ada di atasnya. Jarak yang semakin ke atas semakin sempit, sesuai dengan penataan pot-pot bunga yang dijadikan pajangan di depan toko bunga milik Yamanaka. Gadis yang mengikat ekor kuda rambut indigonya itu menggeser-geser pot, mencoba menata posisi bunga supaya enak dipandang.

"Jaraknya lebih dari lima puluh meter, Hinata. Dan dia sudah berteriak seperti orang kelebihan energi. Dan, oh ya ampun… tidakkah dia tahu kalau dia menarik perhatian orang-orang. Ralat, jadi bahan tertawaan maksudku," dengusannya terdengar jelas oleh Hinata yang tengah melihat tatanan potnya dari jarak lumayan jauh dari rak bunga.

Pot-pot di depannya kini penuh terisi. Lengannya terjulur untuk mengambil pot lebar dengan tanaman setinggi satu jengkalan memenuhi permukaan media tanamnya. Mencabut satu genggaman tangannya untuk kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam pot kecil yang telah diisinya tadi dengan arang sekam.

Hinata ikut jongkok di sebelahnya, membantu Ino memindahkan tanaman dalam pot pembibitan ke pot coklat kecil – untuk kemudian di jual. "Kurasa dia memang punya energi berlebih," kekehan kecil mengiringi ucapannya. "Dan dia, emm, memang menarik," entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya memanas. Berpura-pura serius dan mengabaikan pandangan mencela Ino yang ditujukan kepadanya. Teman pirangnya telah melupakan tanaman-tanaman di depannya yang perlu dipindahkan.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata. Hentikan rona merahmu itu"

Gadis beriris amethys itu masih sibuk dengan tanaman di depannya. Tak mengabaikan kalimat yang makin membuat pipinya memanas, tapi tidak pula menanggapinya. Tepatnya, dia tak tahu bagaimana dia menanggapi temannya itu.

"Dia itu sinting, Hinata. Bekerja sambilan di kedai ramen sedangkan hotel Namikaze butuh pimpinan itu sangat abnormal. Sungguh, aku ingin menceburkannya ke danau depan kantor Dekan-ku," aquamarine itu kembali menatap benda-benda yang butuh diperhatikan. Terlalu jengah karena yang diajak bicara tak meliriknya sama sekali. Sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga ketika sekumpulan berwarna hijau di genggamannnya terlalu sulit untuk dicabut.

"Menurutku, dia mungkin berusaha untuk mandiri," Tanaman itu tercabut, mengakibatkan pantat Ino sukses membentur lantai. Sakit memang. Tapi kalimat dari Hyuuga sulung yang telah lama berteman dengannya itu membuat sakitnya tak terasa. Maksudnya, sakit itu terlupa. Memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali berjongkok, Ino melepas tanaman dari genggamannya entah kemana – dia tak peduli. Tak peduli juga dengan sarung tangannya yang kotor, yang dengan seenaknya dia tempelkan ke dua pundak Hinata. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya, dua telapak tangannya yang bersarung kini menyentuh pundak itu.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau tertular keabnormalan Naruto," Lavender dan aquamarine saling menatap. Aquamarine mngeluarkan aura tajam, lavender mengeluarkan aura keteguhan. Dan lagi-lagi, Ino jengah. "Oke-oke, Hinata. Aku akan mengakuinya sebagai sepupuku," perkataan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kalimat sebelumnya. Ino tahu. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, dan tahu tidak akan menang melawan sifat keras kepala khas Hyuuga.

"Aku juga bekerja sambilan di tempatmu kan, Ino-chan" Hinata kukuh untuk membela Naruto.

"Saya menyerah, Putri Hinata Hyuuga yang terhormat. Yah, aku melupakan kalau tiap orang punya pilihan masing-masing"

"Terima kasih," senyum itu terkembang. Sungguh tanggapan yang tak akan pernah dilakukan orang lain, selain Hinata tentunya.

"Yo, Ino-chan. Hinata-chan," suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Menimbulkan dua reaksi yang berbeda. Ino yang kontan berdiri sambil berniat memukulkan sekop di tangannya – lengan itu sudah siap terayun dengan matanya yang menatap Naruto kesal. Hinata yang juga berdiri dengan wajahnya yang menunduk dan bersemu merah. "Maaf mengganggu kalian"

"Mengganggu _lagi_, Baka. Kau darimana? Dan apa maumu?"

"Tadi ada yang memesan ramen, aku mengantarkannya. Dan aku ingin membeli bunga"

"Orang bodoh mana yang makan ramen pagi-pagi. Aneh sekali. Bunga potong?" sang pemilik toko mengangkat alisnya heran. Berusaha memperjelas permintaan pelanggan yang baru pertama membeli itu. Naruto kurang pengalaman, dan Ino berbaik hati membantunya.

"Maksudnya?" Wajah dengan iris saphire itu mengeluarkan raut kebingungan, mengabaikan kalimat pertama Ino. Memandang dua gadis dihadapannya bergantian – menginginkan penjelasan lebih.

"Bunga potong. Maksudnya hanya bunga, tanpa akar. Berbentuk buket. Itu yang kau maksud?"

"Bukan, bukan. Bunga yang berakar, untuk ditanam"

"Naruto-kun ingin yang seperti apa?" kini gadis lavender itu bersuara. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tergagap dan pingsan di depan pemuda secerah matahari yang kini tengah memandangnya. Mempertemukan dua iris berbeda warna. Hinata meremas dua tangan yang bertaut, mencegah agar dua tangannya tidak menyentuh dadanya – karena berusaha menahan debaran yang kian cepat.

"Yah, karena aku hidup sendiri di apartemen, aku ingin bunga yang mudah perawatannya. Kau tahu aku lumayan sibuk dengan skripsi," cengirannya terlihat, diikuti garukan pelan ditengkuknya. Rona tipis samar terlihat di dua pipinya yang tergores.

"Aku akan menyerahkan pelanggan-tak-tahu-apapun ini kepadamu, Hinata " Ino beranjak memasuki green-house, "Dan jangan goda Hinata, Naruto" Ucapan yang malah membuat dua orang berbeda gender itu merona. Dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Well, sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu pada Hinata-chan," tampaknya rambutnya makin terasa gatal. Tangan itu tak berpindah dari belakang kepalanya, menggaruk apapun untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Berusaha mengalihkan debaran jantungnya dengan rasa sakit karena kuku-kukunya yang meninggalkan goresan-goresan memerah di leher bagian belakang. Karena gadis di hadapannya masih menunduk tak menanggapi, dia melanjutkan, "Skripsiku sudah selesai, tinggal sidang. Dan, yah… kau tahu, kemungkinan aku akan wisuda empat bulan lagi. Jadi, maukah saat itu Hinata-chan menjadi, emm.., pasangan wisudaku? Yah, akan menyenangkan bila ada yang menemani – " terutama bila itu orang yang kusukai " – tapi jika kau keberatan aku tak akan memaksa"

"…" entah berapa lama, gadis itu hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona yang makin jelas.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan?"

Hanya anggukan.

Dan sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum, sangat lebar. Kebahagiaannya terlihat jelas.

"Ah, bungaku?" Siapapun tahu, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun," dia berbalik, memperlihatkan punggung dan tengkuknya yang terekspos. Tak menyadari jika Naruto berusaha menahan kedua tangannya untuk tak menyentuh leher jenjang itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menanam, Naruto-kun?"

"Karena perbincangan dengan pelanggan ramen. Yamato-sensei, sensei di bangku seniorku dulu. Setidaknya, aku ingin bernafas tanpa berhutang pada siapapun"

Hinata mengangguk paham. Matanya tertuju pada bunga pada susunan terbawah rak pajangan yang tadi telah ditata olehnya. "Mau beli berapa bunga, Naruto-kun?"

"Mungkin, untuk saat ini dua dulu"

"Adenium dan Euphorbia, tak perlu terlalu sering disiram. Karena mungkin Naruto-kun sibuk. Taruh di balkon apartemen, karena dua bunga itu butuh sinar cukup untuk hidup dan berbunga"

"Baik," Naruto tersenyum.

Pandangannya teralih pada bunga di belakang Hinata. Bermacam-macam warna, dengan daun yang sama. "Itu apa?"

"Ah, ini krisan. Jenisnya banyak, tapi kurasa cukup sulit jika Naruto-kun ingin menanam ini. Maksudku, mungkin hanya perlu disiram dengan teratur. Tapi butuh perlakuan khusus agar dia berbunga. Harus mendapat sinar dengan jam yang panjang. Dengan penyinaran lampu"

"Oh," pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangguk paham. "Kalau yang itu?" telunjuknya terarah pada bunga perdu setinggi kira-kira dua jengkal tangan. Daunnya sepenuhnya berwarna merah.

"Itu kastuba, Naruto-kun. Biasanya dipakai hiasan saat malam natal. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak menanam bunga ini saja. Butuh perlakuan yang sedikit rumit. Daunnya akan merah jika malam lebih panjang. Sebelum matahari terbenam harus sudah ditutup plastik atau kain hitam"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Karena Hinata-chan jago soal beginian, bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan melakukannya untukku?"

"Eh?" Sulung Hyuuga itu benar-benar tidak paham maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Menanam bunga untukku, yang banyak. Biar bisa bernafas dengan tenang, tanpa mikir masalah hutang atau bayar oksigen ke orang lain"

"Ee-eh?"

"Mungkin aku akan membeli rumah dengan halaman luas untuk _kita_, biar Hinata-chan bisa menanam banyak pohon dan bunga. Biar nanti anak-anak _kita_ juga bisa bernafas dengan bebas"

**-owari-**

Ya, saya tahu kalau aneh. Berharap bisa membuat cerita yang ringan. Tapi sepertinya gagal :'(

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
